China
Yao Wang ( or Wáng Yao ), born October 1st (unknown year) in Beijing (also known as Wang Yue), is a Chinese actor and, today, agent. He shot to fame with the martial arts films Zhongguo hua and the late 70s film The Dragon Boss, credited with being the first unarmed combat genre film that starred a female as main protagonist. Yao acted in more than 20 films in his career and 10 plays. He also left an indelible mark on the Chinese film martial arts scene, becoming the accomplished martial artist which his films made him to be without needing the camera techniques and clever film editing to give the aura of invincibility in the fighting arena. Like most of the other Chinese action movie actors, he did his stunts himself at all times, despite the risks. You and I You and I is Wang Yao's most big and successful film, premiering in Shanghai on May 10th, 1998, to critical acclaim and commercial success. The film broke box office records during its release and became the highest-grossing film of all time in China, surpassing Mama Huhu which had held the records for the previous 6 years. It was nominated at China movie awards on the same year for both Best Picture and Best Director and won three awards, for Best Cinematography, Best Visual Effects, and Best Art Direction. The film's home release went on to break opening sales records. Following the film's success, Yao signed with Shanghai's most renowned agent. Personality He happens to be extremely superstitious, but not at all religious. He tries to act as an older brother to Honda Kiku, but fails to be treated as one. He is very protective of them ( "them" including even Yong Soo, at times ), even to those not in the same agency as him; whatever they do, if it is not appropriate to him, he will do something about that. Somewhat like Alfred, he likes to be in charge or get what he wants. He is shown to be a lover of cuisine, and is said to nag if food has a certain pattern of tastes. Food as his first priority, important decision should be taken after a huge feast; everything can be solved with a feast, every occasion is good to have a huge dinner. Yao appears to have a love of cute things, particularly cartoon characters, Hello Kitty, and pandas, and he is frequently seen carrying the likeness of one. He is also very artistic. Overall he is cheerful in character, though he can occasionally slip into melancholy moments. He's also been shown to be easily annoyed and prone to snapping, particularly when it comes to Yong Soo. Yao will often think that he is the best at what he does, and if he is not, then he will make sure that this does not last and improve everything. Other than that, Yao is very polite; no reason is good enough to excuse being rude. Talents If being an agent is a talent, then Yao is among the best – being organized and always seeking perfection. On the other hand, in his younger years, Yao was a talented comedian, and could even play women – you know how Chinese are; he could do it perfectly due to his voice and slightly effeminate features. He was also an actor, playing in those old Kung-Fu movies... which got him some recognition outside of China but nothing outstanding. However, these movies were very popular in the Asian movie industry. Now, he is working at Auswahl to take care of the young new actors of the acting world. Life in China Yao grew up as an orphan in the streets of Beijing following the deaths of his parents in a fire when he was approximately 4 years old. More than 500 huts were destroyed in the city center blaze. The fire that broke out in one of the houses in the early evening quickly spread to each of the 500 houses in the locality. The fire was reported to be spreading due to strong winds blowing through the city. It caused him to sleep roughly in a school's backyard. He was never sent to an orphanage and rather survived on his own. Once he was old enough, he was taken in to work in a factory where he was sewing, making toys, working as a janitor, and working part-time in the paddy fields. Soon after, he met an old man from his neighborhood. Yao was reluctant to follow him but the man suggested that he could learn martial arts from him. Over the next few years afterwards, Yao made a living by traveling from place to place with his new teacher. Years later, while working as a tea server at a Chinese agency, Yao was found reciting the lines of the next main role for the next hugely successful movie during the late shifts while the place was empty. And that was where his career begun. Yao confirmed in many interviews that he used to live with Honda Kiku, referring to him as "brother", but denying on occasions the same for Im Yong Soo. When asked about their relationship, both he and Honda refuse to give detailed explanations. It is still unknown why they avoid the subject. Trivia *He confirmed not knowing how to drive; he never had a driver's license. *Though Yao seems to have awkward relations with Kiku and Yong Soo, he seems to have no qualms approaching Chau Hoang. *While perfecting his fighting techniques, he home-schooled himself and did the same for Honda for a time. *Yao likes to write poetry on his free time. *Superstitiouus, Yao's house is redecorated frequently, following the rules of Feng shui. *Yao seems to have a liking for Sanrio's products. *He has never been seen in public with a love interest. *Yao explained to the media that he put his acting career on hiatus for 8 years in order to take care of his new family at the time. *The reason why his age is unknown is that his parents never wrote down the year of his birth and he was too young to remember. He assumes himself to be approximately 36 years old. *Yao confirmed to the media that he would not mind making a comeback if he was offered an interesting role.